Harry Potter, World Traveler
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: A/U Petunia embraces raising her sister's child, along with her fiance. Petunia is almost finished with her masters degree in archaeology so that she can join her future husband in the field. Watch as Petunia takes her nephew around the world to different dig sites, and how he grows up in a way that Dumbledore didn't expect. Surprises in store for the readers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, World Traveler

A/N: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them. No copy write infringement is intended.

Prologue

It started as a typical Monday morning for Petunia Evans, she got out of bed at her usual time and headed to the door in her dressing gown to retrieve her newspaper. As she opened the door, she saw a basket sitting on her front step. She leaned down and pulled aside the blanket, and gasped in shock. Inside of the basket was a baby, she spotted an envelope sticking out of the blankets so she pulled it out then picked up the basket and went back inside. The child in the basket opened it's eyes as she sat the basket down on her sofa, and she looked down into her sister's emerald green eyes.

Petunia was in shock, her sister Lily and her husband had been killed by the evil wizard that they had been hiding from, but her nephew Harry had survived. She was the only family that the poor child had left. She picked up the telephone and called her professor to let her know that she would not be in class for the next few days, she then called her fiancee's contact number and left a message for him, telling him of the tragedy. She picked Harry up out of the basket and snuggled him close. "Oh Harry," she sobbed. She sat there holding her nephew and crying for close to an hour, then she sniffled and stood up. "Well nothing is going to get done with me sitting here blubbering. Are you hungry Harry dear?" she asked the small boy. He smiled at her, babbling a string of sounds that she had trouble understanding.

She headed into the kitchen and peeled a banana, breaking off small pieces for Harry to eat as she collected her keys, handbag and jacket to head off to the store for the things she would need for her new charge.

As she and Harry shopped, she considered what her fiancee would say about raising her nephew. He was a wonderful man, and they had planned to start a family of their own after she had graduated with her masters degree, they were just going to have to start earlier. She smiled while thinking about Reggie. They had met while she was earning her first degree from Oxford, and she had changed her major after they had been dating for a year. She had decided to go into archeology so that she and her future husband could travel the world together. She was almost finished her Masters degree, so they could begin their life of travel as soon as she was done, now they would have to make arrangements to travel with a small child.

Hours later when she had finished purchasing all of the things she needed for the new addition to the family, she hailed a taxi. "54 Eastcott Hill, Swindon," she told the driver. She looked down at Harry, "well Harry, we got the things we need, how about going home and having tea?" she asked. He giggled and clapped his hands at her. When she arrived home, her neighbor Tilda was sweeping the walk in front of their doors.

"Who is the little angel Petunia?" she asked. Petunia shifted Harry to her other arm and paid the driver. He removed her bags and sat them on the step. "My nephew Harry," she responded. "My sister and her husband were killed a couple of days ago and I'm all the family he has left," she dabbed at her eyes.

"You poor dears," she said. "Let's get you and the baby inside and I'll help you make tea for the two of you."

"Thank you, Tilda. I would appreciate that."

The two women took Harry and the bags into the house, and headed for the kitchen. Tilda quickly went to the cupboards to throw something quick together for her friend, just enough to hold her over until she could bring a hot meal over for them to eat. As Petunia and Tilda drank their tea, the ladies took turns holding Harry and feeding him. "When will Reggie be back?" Tilda asked.

Petunia smiled as she thought about Reggie, "I called his contact number, they told me that they would get the message to him in less than an hour, so I should be hearing from him tonight." she answered. Just then, the front door slammed, "Petunia? Are you here?" the man's voice asked.

"Reggie?" she answered. "How did you get here so quickly?"

He stepped into the kitchen. He was a tall, dark haired, handsome man with eyes the color of storm clouds. "Angela had plane reservations made for me and my bag packed before they even gave me the message. I'm so sorry my dear, you hadn't even gotten to see your sister in over six months." He told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Now where is our nephew? I would like to get to know the first child we will get to raise together." Petunia smiled at him and handed Harry to him.

"Well hello there Harry," he said to the small boy. Harry grinned, his baby teeth showing with the grin.

"Pafoo" he returned.

Reggie laughed and tickled the little boy's stomach. "I'm your Uncle Reggie, you're going to live with me and your Aunt Petunia."

"Ah tuna?" the baby said. Reggie and Petunia laughed.

"You'll get it in time, little man." he said, hiking the toddler up. "Now, let's see what we have here to make for dinner." He walked around the kitchen, looking into cupboards and having a whispering conversation with Harry. Petunia and Tilda watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Petunia," Reggie stated. "Harry and I have decided that there is nothing suitable here to eat considering that we're welcoming a new member to the house. So we have decided to get takeout."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them. No copy write infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

Petunia looked out of the tent's flap, searching the sandy area for Harry. He had run down to tell his Uncle that it was tea time twenty minutes ago and still hadn't returned. She looked down toward the dig site and saw her husband and 5 year old nephew trudging through the sand. She waved to them and went back into the tent. A few minutes later, the two dark haired males entered the tent.

"Petunia my love, Harry here has told me that there is food waiting for us, I do hope he wasn't kidding with me." he joked. "We're having a problem with the entrance to the one room, we might have to call in some help." he told her as he sat at the table.

"Aunt Petunia, there are hieroglyphs that they've never seen before," Harry told her as he washed his hands in the small basin.

Petunia smiled at him, "They've never seen them before? That's quite unusual Reggie, who will you have to call in to help?"

Reggie ran his hand over his face, "Well my dear, there is something that I've not told you about myself," he started. "I realize that we've been married for three years, but I just couldn't think of a way to tell you."

Petunia reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. "Nothing you could tell me would make me love you any less Reggie, so out with it."

He laughed and kissed her hand. "Well, I'm a wizard." he stated.

Petunia looked at him, "A wizard? You mean, an I went to Hogwarts wizard?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, I did attend Hogwarts, just like Harry here will when he gets older."

Petunia stared at him for a minute, "So why did you hide it from me, you know that my sister was a witch."

"I wasn't just hiding it from you, Petunia. I have been in hiding from the wizarding world for awhile. I got in with a bad crowd, the one that killed your sister, but I got out by faking my death a couple of years before he went after them. My brother's friend helped me to settle into the muggle world, and I worked quickly to earn my degrees with the help of some potions to help me learn faster. By the time we met, I had not seen any part of the wizarding world for almost 3 years." he explained.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"I have a brother, really good person, but he thinks that I was with those killers until I died. Only one of his best friends knows that I am alive, and he swore an oath to keep it from him. The rest of my family followed what Voldemort believed, that purity of blood was everything."

Harry looked up from his sandwich. "You're a wizard, Uncle Reggie? Can you do magic tricks?"

Reggie laughed, "I'm a wizard Harry, and so are you. You will go to the same school I went to when I needed to learn about magic. Why don't you finish eating and go read a book, I'll explain more to you tomorrow. Right now, I have to explain it to your Aunt Petunia."

Harry swallowed the last of his sandwich, "Can we have treacle tart for pudding?" he asked his Aunt.

"Already made Harry, go read your book and I'll call you for dinner." she told him.

Harry put his plate next to the basin, grabbed his book, and headed out of the tent.

"Petunia, I'm going to the closest wizarding shopping district and sending an owl to Gringotts, to hire a curse breaker. Some of the runes on that door are dangerous and I don't want anyone getting hurt." he explained. "I will tell you everything as soon as I get back, it shouldn't take me more than half an hour." He got up from the table, hugged his wife, took two steps back, turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Reggie Brown, when you get back, you're going to be doing a lot of explaining." she stated to the empty room.

Twenty five minutes later, Reggie returned. In his arms were packages and a bouquet of flowers. He handed the flowers to Petunia and put the rest of the packages at his feet. "Now that you know my love, there is no reason for us not to have a few of the perks of the wizarding world." he told her. He picked up one of the packages and walked to the back of the inside of their tent. He took out his wand and quickly cut a doorway in the tent material. He placed the package on the ground and aimed his wand at it. A few seconds later there was a wooden door attached to their tent.

"What is that?" Petunia asked.

Reggie turned around and smiled at her. "Join me in our new tent?" he asked.

She looked at him, puzzled. "All you did was put a door in the back of the tent."

"No, I put a wizarding tent in the back of the tent. No more roughing it for my wife, three bedrooms, two full baths, and a full kitchen to start." he told her. Then he took her hand and led her into their new tent.

The next day, a curse breaker arrived. Reggie was relieved, a week later, when he had finally finished taking care of the curses that had been embedded in the door with runes. Petunia had been drawn to the runes, so Reggie had ordered every book about runes that he could find, she had even pulled Harry into reading the books. Reggie wasn't going to complain, it would help his nephew when the time came for him to go to Hogwarts, and he was happy to help the child any way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them. No copy write infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Seven year old Harry Potter had seen many things, but today was the first time that he had seen a sphinx. Uncle Reggie and Aunt Petunia had been working in Egypt for three months, and today they had finally found the tomb they had been looking for. He took one more look at the mummified animal and headed back to the family tent. He didn't want to see what else the Egyptian wizards had mummified and put in the tomb, he figured that he would go spend some time with his siblings. Well, he knew that they were actually his cousins, but they were being raised like siblings.

He brushed off his clothes and took off his shoes before stepping into the tent, and was greeted by their house elf Meggy. "What can Meggy do for Master Harry?" she asked. He looked down at the small creature, she was dressed like Aunt Petunia, Uncle Reggie and all the others, Khaki shorts and shirt with little leather shoes on her feet. "I was just coming in to spend some time with Cassie and Ryan." he told her. He grabbed a book of children's stories from the bookshelf and headed toward the nursery.

When he opened the door, the twin two year old children popped up from their beds.

"Harry!" they both shouted.

Harry smiled and sat down on the floor between the two small beds. "I thought that I would come and read you a story." he told them. He searched through the book looking for one that would appeal to both of them.

"Read us the one about the dragons," Ryan told him.

"One that has a princess," Cassie shouted.

Harry laughed and kept searching the book, until he heard the sound of his Aunt and Uncle coming from the family room.

"You two decide what story you want, I'm going to see what's going on. Stay here until I come back." he handed the book to the two children and walked out the door.

His Aunt was fussing over his Uncle and holding a compress to his head.

"I'm fine Petunia, I'll just send an owl to Gringotts and get a curse breaker out here."

Petunia huffed, "Have them send a healer too, no one here is capable of healing that cut on your head, and I am not going to stitch it up for you."

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill from the desk and headed over to his Uncle. "Here you go, Uncle Reggie."

Reggie took the parchment and quill and started writing, Harry walked over to the owl perch and spoke quietly to the pretty barn owl occupying it. "Uncle Reggie needs you to take a letter to Gringotts, and Aunt Petunia wants a healer, but both requests need to go to Gringotts as fast as you can carry them. Can you do that for us, Otto?" The owl hooted her agreement and hopped onto Harry's shoulder.

Reggie had just finished the letter when Harry came back with the owl. "Thank you Harry. Otto, take this to Gringotts as fast as you can. You can rest there if you want, but we'll have some live mice here for you when you get back." he told the owl. He hooted and waited to Reggie to tie the missive to his leg then shot out of the tent as quickly as he could.

Petunia lifted the compress from Reggie's head. "The bleeding is slowing down, hopefully you won't bleed too much more before the healer gets here." she told him.

Harry stepped into the closest bathroom and searched through the shelves until he found a vial labeled blood replenisher, he pulled it off the shelf and took it back to his uncle. Ever since his Uncle had shared his secret, their lives had been a bit different. Most of the crew that traveled with them were wizards now, unfortunately the healer was on vacation, so they had to wait until they could get one here.

About two hours later, Harry heard a pair of pops outside the tent entrance, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" he asked, his Aunt Petunia was very strict about being polite and proper.

There were two people standing outside the door, one was a smallish woman with blonde hair, and the other was a very young, very tall red haired man.

The woman looked at Harry, "Someone called for a healer young man?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes Ma'am, my Uncle Reggie hit his head and is bleeding. I gave him a blood replenisher to take about two hours ago." he told her.

The red head looked at Harry, "Curse breaker."

Harry nodded, "If you will both follow me." He led them into the family room.

Petunia jumped up as they came in, "Are you the healer?" she asked. The woman hurried over to where Reggie was sitting on the sofa. "The bleeding has almost completely stopped," Petunia said as the woman lifted the compress.

"Nice work, both of you," she said looking at Petunia and Harry.

The red haired man stepped forward, "I was told to report to Reggie Brown," he said.

Reggie raised his hand from the sofa, "Let me get fixed up here and we'll talk. Harry could you take this gentleman into the kitchen and have Meggy get him something to eat?"

"Yes Uncle Reggie," Harry said. He led the man into the kitchen and called to Meggy. "Meggy, could you prepare tea and sandwiches for four, and a small snack for Ryan, Cassie and I?"

Meggy smiled at him, "yes Master Harry." she replied. She snapped her fingers and a tea service for three floated into the family room, in front of Harry and the curse breaker were sandwiches and drinks.

"The little ones have theirs in the nursery, I will be in with them if I am needed."

"Thank you Meggy," Harry said and took a drink from his glass of milk.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bill Weasley, curse breaker for Gringotts," the man told Harry.

Harry smiled and held out his hand, "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you Mr. Weasley."

Bill stared for a minute, "Very nice to meet you Harry Potter, just call me Bill. My dad is Mr. Weasley."

"My Uncle Reggie sent for you, he and my Aunt Petunia are Archaeologists, Uncle Reggie is also a wizard. He's pretty sure that Aunt Petunia is just a really low powered witch rather than a muggle because she is aces at runes and she's only been studying them for a little over two years. I'm a wizard, but I still have to go to Hogwarts, did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry babbled.

Bill laughed, "Yes, I went to Hogwarts. My mum and dad had 7 children, I'm the oldest. Just graduated last year, I have two brothers that are at Hogwarts now and three more brothers that are still too young to go."

Harry thought for a second, "Hey, that's only six, what about the seventh?" he asked.

Bill laughed again, "I have a baby sister, she's only six right now, her name is Ginny, and the next one is Ron, he's seven, then there are twins, Fred and George, they're both nine. Charlie and Percy are at Hogwarts and then there is me." He took a sip from his tea.

"I'm seven now, and I have a brother and sister, they're my cousins really but I think of them as my brother and sister. They're twins and they're two." Harry told him.

Reggie and Petunia came into the kitchen as Bill was telling Harry about the trouble that Fred and George got themselves into.

Reggie walked over, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Reggie Brown." he held out his hand.

Bill shook it, "Bill Weasley, very nice to meet you. We hear lots of good things about you, and the list of people that want to apply to be your team's curse breaker is getting pretty long."

Petunia laughed and sat down at the table, "That just might be a good idea, let's see how you do with this tomb and you may get offered the job."

Reggie dropped into the chair next to Petunia, "We really should have a curse breaker with us all the time, are you interested in the job, Mr. Weasley?"

"Just Bill, please. Like I told Harry here, my dad is Mr. Weasley."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them. No copy write infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Bill Weasley loved his new job. He had started working with Reggie and Petunia six months earlier, but his favorite part of his job was spending time with Harry. The boy was intelligent, and absorbed lessons like a sponge. He would spend several hours a day helping with Harry's lessons, everything from writing and math to esoteric branches of magic. He had a grasp of runes that most 7th year Hogwarts students were still working toward. Reggie and Petunia had encouraged him to learn from every place that they visited.

Now, they were in Hong Kong, searching for the hidden tomb of a British wizard that had moved to the area and left all of his research to be interred with him. They were close, he could feel the wards, it was just a matter of finding the warding stone so that he could begin breaking through them. Harry was tagging along behind him, looking along the ground for a hint as to where the ward stone was hidden.

"Hey Bill, take a look at this." Harry said, gently pulling vines away from a small indentation in the ground.

Bill stepped over to the area and cast a quick charm to see if they had found the ward stone. "That's not the ward stone, Harry." he told the boy.

"No, Bill, look," Harry insisted. He pulled back the last of the vines, and there was a nest with nine small eggs in it, and an injured owl. Harry reached for the owl, picking her up and cuddling her to his chest. "We need to get her and her babies back to the tent, so that someone can help her."

Bill lifted the nest up and placed it on top of the softly hooting owl, "Take her back, Harry. I want to mark this spot. Something hurt her, and it could have been the wards." Bill stated. "I'll catch up as soon as I mark it for us to check out later."

Harry carefully and quickly made his way back to the tent, "Aunt Petunia, we found an owl that's been hurt. We brought her nest with her, can you do something for her?" Harry asked as he charged in the door of their family tent.

Petunia looked at the owl laying in her nephew's arms, "Let's see what the healer can do for her, you'll have to keep her eggs warm until I bring her back." She said as she took the small feathery animal and headed for the door.

Harry stayed close to the family tent for the next week, watching over the injured owl and her eggs. Just before his history lesson for the day, he looked into the owl's improved nest and saw that the babies were hatching. "Bill, Uncle Reg, Aunt Petunia, her eggs are hatching!" he yelled toward the tent door.

The three adults came rushing out of the tent with Harry's cousins trailing behind. He reached down and picked up Cassie so that she would be able to see into the nest, Bill picked up her brother Ryan and they all watched as each of the nine eggs began to hatch.

Harry watched in awe as the tiny owls came out of their shells and their mother fussed over them. She watched the humans, knowing that each of them would have a home with a human, her oldest female going to the dark haired boy, the smallest girl and boy going to the babies that were with the humans, and the largest male going to the tall man with hair of flames. She was no common owl, she had been a post owl until her human had passed from this plane. Each of the tiny owlets that she had already had a human that they would bond to. She would need to search out the rest of the humans after her babies had grown.

"They are such beautiful owls, I wonder if they're magical?" Bill asked. Reggie took out his wand and waved it over the group of owls.

"They all seem to be, that means that when the babies get to be about 2 months old, their mother will start searching out somewhere for them to go, maybe a pet store in Diagon Alley or here in Hong Kong."

Harry looked at the beautiful group, "I hope she stays here with all of her babies, I would hate to never see them again."

About 6 weeks later, an owl swooped down and landed on Bill's head. "Well, what can I do for you?" he asked. The owl stuck out it's leg and waited for Bill to remove the letter that was attached.

He opened the letter with one hand and offered the owl the rest of his sandwich.

Dear William,

I do hope that you are safe at your new position. We have a slight problem and we need your help. Your father and I need to go and take care of Auntie Muriel, as she has gotten a slight case of the dragon pox. We can not take your siblings, so would it be possible for you to take two weeks off to come and take care of your brothers and sister? If not, do you have any suggestions as to who we could get to come and care for them? Floo or owl me back as soon as you can, as we must leave tonight.

Love,

your mother

Bill took a deep breath and headed for the family tent. "Reggie? Petunia? Are you here?" he said as he stepped into the family room. Harry was sitting on the floor reading to his cousins, and Reggie was curled up with a book on ancient asian curses, trying to find out what was blocking them from getting past the entry way of the tomb.

Petunia came in from the kitchen and Reggie put his book down on the table in front of him. "What can we do for you Bill?"

Bill quickly explained what had happened. "I don't want to leave for 2 weeks, it would put us really far behind, I was wondering if I could bring them here, I can get a big tent, and make sure that they stay inside it while we work." he told them.

Petunia looked at him and laughed, "After all the stories you have told us about Fred and George you expect them to stay in the tent while you're working? We'll just get an addition to this tent, you keep your room and we'll add on three more, they can stay here. Like we told you Bill, you're family now. Floo your mother and have her send them right away. Make sure that they bring plenty of clothes and their brooms, we can't have them getting too bored. I'm sure that Harry would love some company closer to his age."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, I am only borrowing them. No copy write infringement is intended.

An hour later, the floo flared green and children started coming out of it. First was Charlie, then Percy, then Fred and George came out together. There was a pause, and the flames flared green again and out came Molly Weasley holding on to Ron, Arthur followed with Ginny. Bill waved his wand as they came out of the fireplace and cleaned the soot from their clothing, then hugged each of them.

Molly hugged her oldest son, and then looked closely at him. "You need a haircut," she told him, laughing.

Bill kissed his mother's cheek. "Let's go into the sitting room and I'll introduce you to my boss and his family." The group followed him into the sitting room of the family tent.

Petunia stood up when the group came in. Bill smiled at them and stood next to his father. "Petunia, this is my family."

She smiled at them. "Let me see if I can guess who everyone is." She looked at each of the children. "Well, Molly and Arthur are the easy ones. It's very nice to finally meet you, you've raised a wonderful child in Bill." She said to his parents.

She stepped in front of Ginny. "You have to be Ginny, since you are the only young lady here." She smiled and shook the small girl's hand. She stepped in front of Ron, "So you must be Ronald, the chess player," she said as she shook his hand. Stepping in front of Fred and George she said, "The infamous pranksters, Fred and George, or is it Gred and Forge?" she asked

Stopping in front of Percy she looked carefully at him. "Percy, correct?" He nodded his head. "Wonderful, Bill tells me that you have an interest in Ancient Runes. I have lots of books that you are more than welcome to read while you are here."

She stopped in front of Charlie, "And you must be Charlie. I hear that you are good with animals." He blushed, looking down at the floor. "No reason to be bashful, we have a lot of animals here in the camp. Most of the people here will be more than willing to tell you anything that you want to know. And there is a Dragon Preserve nearby, we can take a field trip there one day next week, if you would like to go. Everyone is welcome to come."

Molly stepped forward. "Thank you for having them Petunia," she said. "Would it have been easier for you for Bill to have come home to take care of them?"

Petunia laughed. "I have a seven year old that is just dying to meet all of Bill's siblings. We've been regaled with stories about each of them." She snapped her fingers, "Meggy, could you please bring tea for the adults and pumpkin juice for the children, some of your tea cakes would be most welcome also," she said to the elf that appeared when she snapped.

Reggie got up from the chair he was in. "It's very nice to finally meet you Arthur," he said, shaking the man's hand. "Let me go and get the kids, so that they can meet your group and head for the playroom." He quickly shuffled out of the room and came back in a few seconds later. "Didn't have to go far Pet, Harry had them out in the hallway waiting."

Petunia smiled at her nephew, "Well, Harry, these are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

Harry stepped up to Mr. Weasley. "Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Harry, it's very nice to meet you." He followed with the same to Molly, Charlie, and Percy. When he stepped up to Fred and George he held out a hand to each of them and shook their hands at the same time. "A pleasure to meet the pranksters at last," he said laughing. He stepped over to Ron, "I understand that we will be in the same year at Hogwarts," he stated, shaking the red head's hand.

"That's what Bill told me," Ron answered.

"Do you play Quidditch? Harry asked.

"Dad set up our orchard as a pitch, I've been playing for a couple of years," he answered.

"Brilliant! There's a park nearby with a pitch. Since we have more players now, we can actually get a game going. What position do you play?" Harry asked.

"Keeper, Charlie plays seeker, Fred and George beaters," he answered.

Harry smiled and clapped his hands as he stepped in front of Ginny. "And you must be Ginny. Bill talks about you a lot." He shook her hand.

Ginny laughed, "Bill's my favorite brother." she told him. "He's the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm a baby."

Petunia introduced the younger children and poured tea for the adults. Harry led the group out of the room and into the playroom. "We keep the books and toys in here, that way we only have one place to clean up." he told them. "Percy and Charlie, Aunt Petunia put some books in here that you guys might like," he pointed to the shelf that was packed full of books on runes and magical creatures. Both boys headed toward the shelf, exclaiming over the number of books and some of the titles.

Harry pointed to another shelf, "Fred, George, anything we have on pranking or pranks are on that shelf." The two boys headed over to the shelf of pranking books.

Harry gave his cousins their snacks and sat them down with their favorite toys. "That just leaves the three of us, and after your parents leave, Bill and Aunt Petunia are going to take turns watching over us while we fly."

"Ginny can't fly, she doesn't have a broom." Ron said. "She'll have to stay here with the little ones and play with them."

Harry looked over at Ginny, seeing that she looked like she was going to cry or punch Ron. "I can use Uncle Reggie's broom, Ginny can use the one I got for Christmas."

Ginny's head popped up and she smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Harry."

He smiled back, "No problem. Bill said that he figures that you'll be a great chaser when you get to Hogwarts, so you might as well practice as much as you can while you're here."


End file.
